


moments out of time

by tinypinkmouse



Series: indeed there will be time [3]
Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: If Kenny thinks about it he has the horrible feeling that no one ever came up with their tag team moves. It's easier to get swept up by the moment and ignore any thoughts about time travel induced weirdness.(Sequel towhat is the present tense of love)





	moments out of time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this segues into porn about half way through. I definitely didn't set out to write porn, but then somehow an opportunity for porn presented itself and I took it. I couldn't really tell you why since writing sex scenes is mostly just me being uncomfortable and trying to make sure I've not forgotten about some piece of clothing or someone's magically acquired a third arm or something.

"Do you have any tag team moves yet?" Michael asks curiously, while Kenny digs through his bag for the fresh street clothes he threw in there. He doesn't want to wander around wearing only a towel once he's showered. 

They'd agreed earlier that Michael would swing by and they'd all go out for dinner together. Somehow he and Kota had managed to lose track of time, and he hadn't quite expected Michael to show up already. 

He and Kota are yet to have their first match as a tag team. It's nice that they've been given some time to train together before that. It's almost effortless to get in sync with Kota, easier than it's been with any previous tag partners Kenny has had. It probably helps that they've learned to pay attention to each other's body language while trying to work through the language barrier. Kenny can't help but feel that that's not all it is though. 

"We have two!" Kota declares, sounding far too excited about it. Kenny isn't surprised by the answer—not exactly, anyway. Still, he's never heard of said moves before. He looks at Kota and tries to somehow wordlessly make Kota aware of this fact. 

Maybe he succeeds at it, but the result isn't exactly as Kenny intended. Kota grabs Kenny's hand and pulls him toward the ring. "I'll show you," he says to Kenny with a bright, happy smile. 

This Kota, the one from somewhere in the future, had made an appearance part way through their training. It had done surprisingly little to change the way they worked together. Actually, and Kenny feels bad for thinking it, but it might have made them work better together. It's probably just because this Kota is more used to reading Kenny's movements in the ring. He supposes it's good to know, in case it happens during a match sometime. 

Kota's explanation consists of more or less miming the sequence of actions for what he calls Cross Slash. Kenny thinks it sounds a lot like a name he might have come up with. Maybe, in some other time, he did. He rubs his temple distractedly, and nods his understanding at Kota. It's mostly just a question of getting their timing right. 

Michael laughs and says something from outside the ring. Kenny doesn't even bother trying to catch the Japanese, instead keeping his concentration on Kota. 

"I forgot," Kota tells Michael with a shrug. Then adds something that again passes Kenny by. 

They also get introduced to what turns out to be called the Golden Shower. Kenny stares incredulously at Kota. "Really?" 

"Yes, really," Kota assures him, trying hard not to laugh. Kenny can't help but wonder who came up with _that_ name. He wonders if Kota knows. Well, he supposes it makes some sense, seeing as they have already decided on what they're going to be called as a tag team. But, still— Kenny shakes his head, smiling. 

He thinks through the sequence Kota has just explained. "We can do that?" Kenny asks, wondering how hard it will be to time both of their spins just right. He can already imagine how it will look. 

"Yes," Kota answers without a shred of doubt. "Do you want to try?" he asks excitedly. 

Kenny grins at him, caught up in the moment despite himself. "Sure, let's do it!" 

* * *

Kota shifts back to what Kenny can't quite help but think of as _his_ Kota while they're walking from the subway to the restaurant. Kota stops and Kenny only takes half a step further before turning to face him. He glances toward Michael quickly, who's a bit further along and just turning around to look at the two of them. 

Kota takes a quick look around himself, before focusing on Kenny almost immediately, like Kenny is the one thing he can be sure about in a suddenly confusing world. Somehow Kenny's heart manages to feel lighter and like someone had wrapped a cold hand around it and squeezed all at the same time. 

He squeezes Kota's hand and leans in toward him, speaking just next to his ear. "We're going to dinner with Michael," Kenny says, keeping his voice low. It might be the first time he's grateful that his Japanese lessons have covered different variations of 'having dinner' to a point that at the time had seemed a bit excessive. At least he doesn't need to fumble for the right words now. "It's been… an hour. Or two," he adds, trying to give Kota as much context as he can in only a few words. 

"Thank you," Kota answers after a moment of quiet. Then he turns his head and gives Kenny a quick peck on the lips, before he starts walking toward Michael, pulling Kenny along like nothing had happened. He doesn't let go of Kenny's hand though, his grip almost uncomfortably tight. Kenny holds on just as tightly. 

Michael looks at them with exasperation. Saying something to Kota that sounds like an admonishment, but it's not something Kenny is familiar with. Michael follows it up with a smile though, so it's probably nothing to worry about. 

"I wanted to," Kota says with a carefree smile, and Kenny thinks he's the only one who notices it's a bit more forced than usual. 

Dinner itself is thankfully void of further surprises. Once Michael leaves for home, Kenny and Kota are supposed to do the same. Instead, Kenny pulls Kota with him, and Kota obliges without Kenny needing to give any explanations. 

Kenny knows Kota's going to love their new moves. 

* * *

For a moment Kota looks almost disappointed, but then he's swept away by the excitement of trying out the new moves. Just like Kenny was—just like Kenny still is. By the end of it they're both sprawled out on the canvas, sort of half propped up by the mattresses they'd dragged into the ring to cushion the fall. 

Kenny reaches out for Kota, his hand circling around Kota's wrist before Kota moves to slot their hands together. They both turn to face each other, grinning giddily. Kenny thinks he should be tired, but he's not. It's late and they've done enough training for one day, but Kenny still feels like there's energy ready to burst out of him. He feels like he could stretch out this moment forever. 

Kota's smile turns into something softer and he reaches out to trace fingers lightly along the side of Kenny's face and down his jaw. "You're beautiful," he tells Kenny, voice soft and full of wonder. A soft warmth spreads inside Kenny, even if he can't help but think the statement is ridiculous coming from Kota, who is by far the most gorgeous person Kenny has ever met. 

Before Kenny has any chance of figuring out how to put that into actual words, Kota moves his head closer to Kenny, and kisses him, soft and sweet. Kota pulls back enough to look Kenny in the eyes. Very deliberately he moves a hand to caress Kenny's stomach, slipping it in under his t-shirt. 

Kenny draws in a sharp breath at the touch, and Kota simply smiles at him. Kota moves his hand lower, stopping at Kenny's gym shorts. Kenny feels vaguely like he should be doing something—wants to do something, wants to touch Kota—but he doesn't quite know how. 

"May I?" Kota asks and Kenny wants to agree before he can even figure out what the words mean. 

"Yes," Kenny manages to get out, his voice shaky. He's not completely sure what he's agreeing to, exactly, but there's no other answer he could give Kota. 

Kota still doesn't move his hand. He looks at Kenny with a gentle, but serious expression on his face. "Kenny," Kota says, demanding Kenny's attention. "If I do anything you don't like," he says slowly, no doubt making sure that Kenny will not miss any of the words. "Tell me to stop." Kota pauses for a moment. "Do you understand?" 

It takes a moment for Kenny to realise that Kota is actually expecting an answer. "Yes," Kenny says. He wishes that Kota hadn't asked. That he'd just continued with what he was doing and not forced Kenny to think about what's going to happen. He's also more grateful than he's really capable of dealing with right now for the assurance Kota is giving him. "I understand," he manages to add somehow, feeling like he should say more. 

"Will you?" Kota asks, insistent. 

Kenny thinks of touching Kota, pulling him closer—pulling him into a kiss maybe—of doing _something_ to move things along. He's still not quite sure how to even start, and Kota still looks at him expectantly, like he could wait for hours for the answer he wants. "Yes," Kenny manages to get out, heat rising to his cheeks. He thinks it might have slipped out in English too. Kota still looks like he might want more, but he can't expect Kenny to form full sentences in Japanese right now. 

"Okay," Kota says at last, and Kenny almost sighs with relief. 

Kota leans in and gives Kenny another light kiss. He kisses down Kenny's jaw, as his hand slips inside Kenny's pants, easily finding his already hard dick. Kenny makes a short gasp for air, his breath hitching as he lets it out. Kota mouths at the junction of Kenny's neck and shoulder, sucking lightly. Kenny finally manages to figure out what to do with his own hands. He grips Kota's arm and slides his other hand up under Kota's shirt, along his back. 

There's too much clothing, Kenny thinks distractedly, just as Kota tugs at Kenny's own t-shirt in a clear sign that he should get rid of it. Kota sits up and Kenny gasps at the sudden lack of contact. Kota pulls off his own shirt quickly and it takes Kenny a moment to realise he should be doing the same. He throws his shirt to the side and leans in toward Kota, but Kota pushes him back down on the canvas. 

He grins wickedly at Kenny and then slides down lower, hands stopping for a moment on Kenny's hips before pulling at Kenny's gym shorts. Kenny's hands itch with the need to touch Kota. Helplessly he lifts his hips at Kota's urging and lets Kota remove the last piece of Kenny's clothing. The look Kota gives him is a mirror to Kenny's own need. 

Kota takes his time looking over Kenny. He feels completely exposed under Kota's eyes, and he has to force himself not to look away in embarrassment. 

"Beautiful," Kota breathes out, almost like an answer to Kenny's thoughts. He shivers as Kota lowers himself down and presses a kiss to Kenny's inner thigh. He looks up to meet Kenny's gaze as his hand wraps firmly around the base of Kenny's dick. Kenny throws his head back, his eyes closing reflexively. 

Kenny presses his palms against the canvas, wanting to reach out for Kota. "Kenny?" Kota asks and Kenny opens his eyes and looks back down along the length of his own body to Kota. His mouth is only inches away from the tip of Kenny's hard dick. The sight is enough to make Kenny whimper. He needs to—needs to do _something._ "Kenny?" Kota asks again, more insistent this time, and Kenny tries to drag his thoughts together enough to figure out what he's asking for. 

"Please," he all but begs, in no condition to figure out words in Japanese. "Yes, Kota, please." Whatever it is that Kota was was waiting for that seems to be enough, and he grins quickly before licking the length of Kenny's dick. Then Kota's lips close around the head and slowly, his head lowers, more and more of Kenny's dick being swallowed by the wet heat of Kota's mouth. Kenny has to close his eyes, because the sight is too much. Too obscene. Too perfect. Except with his eyes closed there's nothing to distract him from the feeling of Kota's mouth around him. He fights to keep himself still, and Kota's hands settle on his hips as Kota goes on sucking Kenny's dick like there's nothing else in the world he'd rather do. 

Soon enough Kenny is clawing at the canvas, trying to grab hold of something. He has a half formed thought that he should warn Kota, but then he's already coming. He can feel Kota swallowing around his dick, drinking in Kenny's come. Kenny looks down at Kota as he swallows one last time before letting Kenny's dick slip out of his mouth. He licks his lips almost distractedly and Kenny shivers at the sight. 

Kota crawls up along Kenny's body. He kisses Kenny, hungry and open mouthed. Kenny can taste himself on Kota's lips, which isn't quite as bad as he'd expected. Kota presses his crotch down against Kenny, his dick hard and hot through the shorts Kenny suddenly realises Kota is still wearing. 

A bit tentatively Kenny moves his hand down to Kota's crotch, pressing his hand against Kota's erection through the fabric. Kota breaks off the kiss and makes a choked off whine that makes Kenny grin with delight. 

There's no way Kenny can manage to do what Kota just did for him, not like that anyway—he's tried sucking dick exactly once, and that didn't go too well—but he's surprised how much he wants to. Impatiently Kota pushes his shorts down with one hand, managing to wriggle out of them with admirable speed. Kenny looks at the hard length of Kota's dick, and before he can quite manage to gather himself enough to touch, Kota takes Kenny's hand, guiding it to his dick. It's silky and hot under Kenny's touch and he loses his hesitation, wrapping his hand around it in a firm grip. He starts moving his hand in a way that's both familiar and entirely strange when it's Kota's dick in his hand. 

Kota bites his own lip, and Kenny uses his free hand to tug him down into a kiss. He can still faintly taste his own come in Kota's mouth. Then suddenly Kota's hand is on Kenny's wrist stilling his movement. He pulls away from the kiss. "Kenny," he says and then asks him something. Kenny curses his failing Japanese. 

His confusion must be written on his face, because Kota tilts his head a bit, biting his lip again. Kenny's hand is still holding Kota's dick, and it pulses slightly, hot and silky under Kenny's palm. "Can I... fuck you?" Kota asks, forming the English words carefully with a look of concentration on his face. The accent is heavier than what Kenny's heard from the other Kota, but there's no mistaking the words. 

They hit him like a punch to the gut. Suddenly Kenny can't draw in enough air as hot fucking _need_ courses through him, almost entirely drowning out the tendrils of unease. "Yes," Kenny breathes out before he can think about it too much. 

Kota leans in to press a quick kiss to Kenny's lips before he scrambles up and away from Kenny. Kenny wants to whine at the loss, but instead takes the opportunity to admire Kota's body, before Kota quickly rolls out of the ring and vanishes out of sight, entirely unashamed off walking around naked. It's only then, lying alone and naked in the ring that Kenny realises what he's agreed to and the earlier unease spreads coldly through him. 

Kota is back very quickly—even if to Kenny the seconds stretch out uncomfortably long—still completely unbothered by his nudity and Kenny tries not to stare at Kota's still hard dick. Kenny props himself up on one elbow, feeling weird just lying there waiting. "Ah," Kenny says faintly as Kota shows him the lube and condoms he'd fetched. "You just happened to have that around. Good to be prepared, I guess," Kenny says, the words falling out without much thought. 

Kota lays a hand on Kenny's thigh, and Kenny closes his eyes, concentrating on Kota's touch. He doesn't understand what it is Kota says to him, but his voice carries a familiar tone of reassurance. It takes a moment for Kenny to realise that Kota isn't going to do anything until Kenny tells him it's okay and he's almost overwhelmed with how much he loves this man. 

Kenny doesn't quite know how to tell Kota to get on with things, so he sits up instead and pulls Kota into a kiss. It's gentler than before, most of Kenny's desire having cooled off, though it's rapidly flaring up again. He pulls away and hides his face against Kota's shoulder, breathing in the familiar and comforting scent. "I want you to fuck me," he says, barely above a whisper. Even though Kota might not entirely understand the words, he'll probably get the gist of it. 

Gently Kota guides him to his hands and knees. For a long moment Kenny feels horribly awkward, waiting with his ass up in the air. Then Kota is very carefully sliding one slick finger inside him. It feels weird more than anything else at first and Kota takes his time before inserting another finger, working him open with such care that part of Kenny wants to tell him to get on with it already. He bites his tongue, knowing what a bad idea that would be—Kenny might not have done this before, but he knows how it's supposed to work. 

Then Kota's fingers find that place inside that makes Kenny gasp, and forget all about how weird it all is. His dick is rapidly getting hard again, despite the earlier orgasm. Kota stops for a moment, and Kenny bites his lip to stop the keening noise that slips out of him. Kota says something, fingers still deep in Kenny's ass, and all Kenny manages to catch is that it's a question. 

"Please," Kenny thinks he manages to say and wantonly pushes back against Kota's fingers. Kota says something else, laughter in his voice, but all Kenny really cares about is that Kota starts moving his fingers again, adding in a third. Then a hand wraps around Kenny's dick, jerking him off in counterpoint to the fingers in his ass. 

Kennys lets out a ragged cry when Kota suddenly stops, pulling his fingers out carefully and letting go of Kenny's dick. Kota is saying something again, but Kenny is too far gone to pay it any attention. It takes Kenny a long moment to understand what Kota wants as he prods at Kenny to turn over on his back. He only really catches on to what Kota intends when Kota lifts Kenny's legs up over his shoulders and positions his dick at Kenny's hole. He can feel the blunt head resting against him, but Kota stays absolutely still for the moment. "Kenny?" Kota asks, catching Kenny's eyes with his own. 

"Yes," Kenny breathes out and finally Kota moves his hips, the head of his dick pressing into Kenny's slick and loosened hole. Kota reaches out a hand to take one of Kenny's, lacing their fingers together. It feels like he's filling up all of Kenny, and even though it doesn't hurt, for a moment Kenny has to question how he's going to fit all of Kota's length inside him. His eyes fall closed and Kota stops, and tells him something. All Kenny understands is the 'please.' 

He opens his eyes to look at Kota, which seems to be what Kota wanted as he starts moving again, pushing himself all the way inside—never looking away from Kenny—until Kenny can feel Kota's balls resting against his ass. Kota takes a deep breath, and squeezes Kenny's hand. Kenny squeezes back. Without any further questions Kota starts moving his hips in a rhythm that leaves Kenny gasping for breath. It takes Kenny a moment to manage to match Kota's movements, but when Kota's hand grips Kenny's dick and starts jacking him off, Kenny's movements falter and all he can do is let Kota fuck into him relentlessly as he sobs out something that might be 'please' or 'more.' 

Kenny yells out his release, come splattering over both of them. He keeps his eyes locked on Kota's face as he keeps fucking Kenny. Then Kota's hips stutter and he finally makes that hitching not-quite-yell Kenny's already come to adore, and he comes, buried deep inside Kenny. It's more satisfying than Kenny would have expected, and for a moment he wonders how it'd feel without the condom. When Kota moves to carefully pull himself out of Kenny, Kenny almost stops him, before thinking better of it. 

Kota stands up, offering a hand to Kenny. Kenny lets himself be helped up to his feet. The air suddenly feels a bit too cool against Kenny's flushed skin, and while he'd really just like to cuddle with Kota, it's really not the time or place. Kota looks at him, somehow managing to look worried even through the languid satisfaction he's radiating. He pulls Kenny into a hug, murmuring something soothingly to Kenny, that half way through coalesces into actual words in Kenny's mind. 

"...amazing. You're so beautiful, Kenny." 

Kenny is shaking, which is stupid. He's just had the best sex of his life so far and he's standing here shaking in Kota's arms. Tears well up in his eyes, and quietly drip down on Kota's shoulder and he still doesn't know why. 

Kota keeps holding him and murmuring compliments Kenny only half understands. Slowly the shaking subsides a bit. "I'm fine," Kenny whispers, the Japanese words shaky and clumsy. And he is, really, more than fine. 

Kota pulls back enough to look at Kenny. He brushes a tear away from Kenny's cheek. "You're sure?" he asks ever so gently. 

"Yes," Kenny says, even though the silent tears probably argue against him. 

"Okay," Kota says and Kenny is kind of surprised he's willing to take Kenny's word for that. "Shower?" Kota suggests, still not actually letting go of Kenny. 

Kenny just nods and lets Kota lead him out of the ring. 


End file.
